


Getting Ready

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Steve creates a few distractions while you try to get ready for Tony's latest gala. Creative high-jinxes ensue...





	Getting Ready

It was just another gala, but it was the first one that you and Steve would be attending together. You had been together for almost a year, hell, you had been sharing an apartment for almost 4 months now. But nobody knew that yet. Steve coming back after 70 years in the ice had made him the subject of many tabloids and news stories and you had both decided at the beginning of your relationship to attempt to keep things private.  


Inside your shared apartment, you were reminiscing about the last gala.  


“All I’m saying is that I don’t want to be roped into another pissing match over who the strongest avenger is.” Steve said from the mirror hanging off the front door as he tried to button his shirt.  


You were less ready then he was. You were still sitting on the floor in your PJ’s doing your makeup.  


“It wasn’t that bad last time, admit it. You liked it.”  


Steve turned away from the mirror and stared at you with his playful, blue eyes.  


“I’m sure you liked watching me struggle to pick up that stupid hammer.”  


“Oh please, I know you could lift it, you were just being nice. Poor Thor wouldn’t know what to do if you proved you could pick it up.” You said back with a smile. That was one thing you loved about Steve, he always thought about other people’s feelings and egos before he did something. He was humble, unlike some other acquaintances you knew.  


Steve finished buttoning his dress shirt and strode over to where you were sitting. Bending over, he met your gaze with those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to get more complex the more you stared at them and placed his hands on your thighs. A sense of bashfulness overwhelmed you and you looked down, only to be met with the view of Steve’s chest from inside his shirt.  


“Are you looking down my shirt, Y/N” Steve said  


You whipped your head back to meet his eyes, “Not anymore, Captain.” You said, emphasizing the ‘P’.  


Now it was Steve’s turn to look away ashamed. He wrapped his arms around your back and lifted you up with himself as he stood. Your legs straightened and then you were leaning into him, still meeting his gaze with a newfound cockiness.  


“What am I going to do with you?” he said.  


“I don’t know,” you said, “maybe you could try kissing me?”  


Steve smiled and captured your lips in the softest, sweetest kiss you could imagine. You melted into his chest and wrapped your arms around his neck.  


Suddenly, Steve lifted you off the ground and spun you around in a circle. You squealed and he set you back on the ground with a hearty laugh, still holding you in his embrace.  


“Rude.” You said as you gave him a defiant stare and smile.  


Pulling away you turned into your shared bathroom and grabbed your toothbrush. You began to brush your teeth, turning around to see that Steve had followed you.  


“You’re beautiful.” he said.  


You laughed. Here you were, in an old high school t-shirt, no bra, and Christmas PJ pants with toothpaste dripping down your chin, and he thought you were beautiful.  


You spit the toothpaste into the sink and then leaned over to wash your mouth out.  


*SMACK*  


You whipped around to see Steve running out of the bathroom with a childish grin plastered on that stupidly cute face. The bastard had the audacity to smack your ass while you had bent over.  


“Rogers!” You yelled playfully. Ditching your toothbrush on the side of the sink, you wiped your mouth and chased Steve into the kitchen. You caught him in a standstill, each of you on the opposite end of the center island. An intense staring contest began and you waited to see which way he would run.  


He sprinted left and you chased after him. All rational thought left you as you charged straight at Steve. It was too late when you realised his plan.  


You ran straight into him and he hoisted you over his left shoulder and you were left hanging as you legs flung behind you. Steve laughed and you could feel it through his chest. Not wanting to lose, you rose your left hand and started to hit Steve’s butt with quick, sharp slaps.  


“Put me down Rogers!” you said as you continued to assault Steve’s ass with your attack.  


“Hmmm, I don’t think I will, Y/N.” Steve said.  


Giving up, you went limp and tried to wiggle out of his grasp and onto the ground. But nevertheless, Steve’s iron grip on your hips resulted in you staying put until he tossed you onto your bed.  


You hit the bed and flung your arms above your head. Steve crawled over you until his handsome face was right above yours and you could feel his whole body pressing against yours. He met your gaze, his eyes flicking down to your lips, and then back at your eyes.  


Giving him a soft smile, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. His tongue nudged your bottom lip and your lips parted to allow his tongue into your mouth.  


Steve pulled away after a few moments.  


“What?” you said.  


“Nothing, it's just you taste like a breath mint.”  


You burst into a fit of giggles and playfully slapped his shoulder. “That’s what happens when you brush your teeth, silly!”  


Steve pushed himself off of you and pulled you up to a sitting position.  


“Come on, Y/N. We are gonna be late if you keep distracting me.”  


Giving an exaggerated gasp you quipped back “ Excuse me Rogers, but I didn’t start it this time.”  


Steve shot you back a puzzled look as you pulled your shirt and began to wiggle into your undergarments and dress for the evening.  


You felt Steve’s warm hands wrapped around your waist as he helped zip up your dress. His head dipped down to lay a short series of feather light kisses down your neck and exposed shoulders.  


“Let’s go have a ball, doll.” Steve said as he spun you around into a soft hug.  


“Okay.” You replied.  


Steve shrugged on his suit jacket and offered you his arm. You turned and grabbed your purse before linking your arm and his as you left the apartment together for a night of fun, drinking, and many, many questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to BoricuaBarnes on tumblr for beta reading this story! Feel free to review!


End file.
